We Are Who We Are
by Lauren In Action
Summary: Number 6, Crowhaven Road, Chance Harbour, Washington. The Address of Nick Armstrong. It started in Kindergarten, he pushed Vince Borelli over for picking on Allegra, they've been together every since. They never used the word, but they both knew it. Soulmates. Now, starting Junior year is hard enough, but when two new girls move next door and complete the circle. Trouble ensue.


**We Are Who We Are**

_Hi everyone_

_I've recently been watching __**The Secret Circle**__ again and I've wanted to do my own take on it, it's going to be Nick/OC story, I'm going to be changing it A LOT! Adding people from the book, giving Cassie a sister, adapting the TV series to be more like L. J. Smith versions, hopefully doing the characters Justice! _

_**So, here is some info:**_

**The Circle:**

It's going to be made up of 9 people instead of 6, there are going to be 3 distinct groups in the Circle. The "Good" Being Diana, Adam and Cassie, the "Bad" Being Faye and Melissa, and the "Neutral" Being Nick, Jake, Deborah and Victoria*

**Nick Armstrong:**

I'm picturing him more like Matthew Daddario than Louis Hunter, with the dark hair and eyes, the height, the yum factor of him, might be just me, but that's who I'm picturing for him. He's back to loving his cars, not doing anything for the circle unless he has to, but very smart in his own way. His Aunt Grace – Deb's Mother – remodelled the basement for him so he and Allegra could have more room.

**Jake Armstrong:**

I picked Brant Daughtery as Jake instead of Chris Zylka because it went with the family image, dark hair, very handsome. He's going to be like Chris and Doug from the books, but of a prankster, loves his music, girls and also a big fan of cars, but he's also going to know when it calls to be serious too.

**Deborah Armstrong:**

I chose Nina Dobrev, but when she had a short Bob because she could Rock Deborah's cool but biker chick style, I'm not going to have as close to Faye as in the books, because I want her closer to Victoria* and Allegra**.

**Diana Meade and Adam Conant:**

They are played by Shelley Hennig and Thomas Dekker, I don't like how they don't look like the book characters, but I like how they portrayed the characters some of the time, I'm going to make Diana explain herself more, be more of a leader instead of hesitant, which is how she came across in the show, and Adam more like the book too. More "I expect good from others and judging them on his morals" of it all.

**Cassie Blake:**

Played by Britt Robertson, and starting as a very confident of still slightly confused and instantly drawn to Adam (The whole soulmate thing of it all.) But doesn't go with him because of her loyalty to Diana. She gets on with everyone except Faye. I've also given her a golden Labrador puppy called Halo, 6 months old.

**Faye Chamberlain:**

Still played by Phoebe Tonkin, still just after the power of it all! I'm not giving her cats and (SPOILER) if you haven't read the books, I'm not having her work with Black John either. She's still going to be selfish, manipulative and a high sense of self preservation as well as a crappy friend on times.

**Melissa Glaser:**

Played by Jessica Parker Kennedy, nothing like her book Character Melanie, which is why they changed her name I think, not very independent and a bit of a sheep, in she follow's Faye like a shadow, doesn't like to speak her opinions because she's afraid of what Faye would think of her, she's someone who's a firm believer in "I'd rather be miserable with someone I can tolerate then Lonely" but doesn't realise everyone else is her friend too.

***Victoria Blake:**

One of my Original Characters, I picture her like Lucy Hale, and she's going to be a "Neutral" like Nick and his family. She's going to be Cassie's sound board, giving her opinions on matters Cassie doesn't know how to handle, she's also going to be close with Deborah and Allegra, there's going to be a lot of moments with just them in Deb or Torie's room, hanging out and talking through all their problems and doing homework, things like that. She has a 6 month old pure black Kitten named Jinx.

****Allegra Beck:**

Portrayed by Adelaide Kane. She's also Nick's very long term girlfriend (He saved her from a bully in kindergarten and knew she was his) I'm going with the – very loosely based – soulmate theory, they knew they were meant for each other and have been together ever since. She is a witch, but she's not part of The Circle (It will play into the plot, I'm just not sure how) I'm making her a dancer in Ballet, but just as a hobby, she's in the same school and everything as everyone else. Her mother works away a lot and Allegra spends most of her time with Nick, mostly stays with him. Huge animal lover! She has two Russian Blue cats named Neptune and Storm.

**Crowhaven Road:**

_Crowhaven Road is a street in Chance Harbour where they all live:_

**Number 1:**

Dawn Chamberlain

Faye Chamberlain

**Number 2:**

Charles Meade

Diana Meade

**Number 3:**

Great Aunt Constance Burke

Melissa Glaser

**Number 4:**

Vacant – Belongs to Allegra

**Number 5:**

Vacant – Belongs to Nick and Jake

**Number 6:**

Grace Armstrong

Deborah Armstrong

Nick Armstrong

Jake Armstrong

**Number 7:**

Jane Blake

Cassie Blake

Victoria Blake

**Number 8:**

Ethan Conant

Adam Conant

**Number 9:**

Nana Edith Franklin (Adam's Maternal Grandmother from the books)

**Number 10:**

Vacant

**Number 11:**

Julia Beck

Allegra Beck

**Number 12:**

The "Clubhouse"

_**If there is anything else you would like to know about the story before I start posting (Which won't be until i get a few Chapters done) let me know.**_

_**Side note; **_

The title is a _**Little Mix **_Song Called _**We Are Who We Are**_and I just really liked the lyrics _**"Pretty's just a Petty Word"**_ everyone is **"PRETTY"** it's the other adjectives **YOU** use to describe **YOURSELF** that matter. Which is the small message I'm trying to get through in this story as well, The Circle will be called named, **NO** I do not condone bullying, but I'm writing to show how **ALL** of the Characters over come it, not just Allegra (Who's Point of View I will be writing from mainly.) but all of them, even Faye, no one's opinion of you should matter if it makes you feel bad about yourself.


End file.
